


Feather of the Phoenix

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [81]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Magic, Resurrection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz learns the Rise spell.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Feather of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 6 'phoenix'

"I believe I have mastered the art of recalling the soul, as long as the person has only recently passed away," declared Lutz, "I would not be able to do so in the middle of combat but the ritual would only take me around an hour."

"Whoa - like the priest?" asked Odin.

"Similar, except that they require a ritual circle and several hours. I believe I can make it possible to cast the spell at least while on the move," said the wizard, "One day I hope to advance the spell to the level where I can cast it instantly in combat. In addition, I do not require a donation. There aren't reagents, just my usual upkeep and the time it takes."

"I knew they were ripping me off," muttered Alis.

"Wait, if you don't need reagents, what was that Phoenix feather for?"

Lutz sighed, "We've been over this before, Odin, there's no such thing as a Phoenix. What you saw was a Rappy that I had accidentally set alight because it jumped out at me and I didn't know what it was."

Alis sighed, "And this is the person we're trusting to bring us back from the dead."


End file.
